


Welcome To My World Of Truth

by GlitteryAutumnRainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Allergies, Bullying, Camping, Cigarettes, Dreams, Drinking, Drugs, Fear, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marshmallows, Rape, School camp, Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryAutumnRainbow/pseuds/GlitteryAutumnRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is from SuskaS ---> http://archiveofourown.org/works/409811</p><p>Tommy never enjoys going camping with their school. He hates it, but he has to go each time. This time it's a lot worse, but there is someone who finds out the truth, who tries to get close to him and tell him he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Staring At The Ceiling In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



> Tommy is 16 years old in this one ;) <3 He's been adopted by Dia & Ron Ratliff.

> **Tommy's Point Of View**

As I think about schoolcamp I hug my teddybear. I really don't like it, 'cause all those bullies are going too. Last year was awful too. They bullied me so badly I begged one of the teachers to call my parents to pick me up. I start to cry as I remember the things they did to me last year. There's a soft knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"Thomas, it's mama." My mom says before she walks in. She's sitting down next to me. "What's wrong, Thomas?" She asks with a sweet tone. "Schoolcamp." Is the only thing I say. "I understand that you don't want to go, but maybe it'll be better this time." How is she able to think that? "I know it's hard to believe, but it'll be better. It always gets better. You just have to believe in it." Easy for my mom to say, she isn't gay like I am. "But they say so many mean things. They call me a dirty faggot and they say they're happy that I'll rot in hell. Will I really rot in hell?" I ask, not sure what I have to believe anymore. She softly pushes her hand through my hair and starts to talk to me, her voice being very soft and calming. "Always believe in yourself. And remember God loves us all. You really have to be strong, Thomas, even if it's really though at some times. It really will be better. I was bullied too when I was your age, I was trying to be strong. To not let them win and when I gotten to the next school I found out that one of the bullies had committed suicide. I felt like I had won. That same year I met your father." I didn't even know that my mom has gone through all of that too. "You'll think I'll find a boyfriend one day?" She starts to smile. "Of course you will."

"But I'm ugly." I tell her. "You're not. That boy was probably just jealous of your beauty. It's also not only about the looks. The one who'll love you will love you all the way. He wants the whole package and not just because of your looks." I get up and put my arms around my mom. "Thank you, mama." I say as she pulls me into a hug. "You don't have to thank me, Thomas, I love you."

"What about the fact that I'm gay?"

"I was so happy when you finally came out to us. It meant you trusted us. And I will be the happiest person in the world, along with your dad, when you're able to come home and tell us you've got a boyfriend. You promise you'll go to sleep now?" I simply nod, letting my mom go. I grab my teddybear, my dad gave me when they adopted me, and hug it very tight. I really love my teddybear, it really makes my anger or sadness go away. And when I came out, my mom sewed a rainbow on his belly, making it even more special. My mom gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." She says and then she leaves.

I so hope my mom is right. I really want to be happy. Suddenly there is lightning and a thunderclap follows, making me very scared. It makes me hug my teddybear much tighter. "Papa!" I quickly shout, hoping he heard me. Before I know it my dad is standing in front of me. "I'm so scared." I tell him. He holds my hand while I stare at the ceiling. More lightning and thunderclaps follow. My dad starts to sing a lullaby and I slowly doze off to sleep.

I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night. The thunderstorm has gotten worse, but I'm not that scared anymore, 'cause me and my teddybear are laying between my parents. My dad probably brought me here. "Honey, everything will be alright." My mom tells me and my dad just smiles. I now know it'll be alright. It will.


	2. Is Anybody Out There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam loves schoolcamp and thinks about his own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics at the beginning belong to K'naan and Nelly Furtado. It's from their song called "Is Anybody out there?"  
> It suited this chapter since the song really has the name Adam in it.

_Adam was lonely._

_Drugs were the only._

_Way out of his own life._

_Now he's slowly losing his fire._

_Close to retire._

_With one last hope he puts his arms up higher._

_  
_

_I can see him crying out, yeah._

_Is there anybody out there?_

_He's really counting on your love._

_Still struggling up hill,_

_but you act like you don't care._

_  
_

_Right now he could really use a shoulder._

_Hanging onto the edge til it's over._

_He's crying for your love tonight._

_Loneliest heart to survive, he said is anybody out there?_

 

> **Adam's Point Of View**

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Schoolcamp is today!" I shout. My parents are always late, but they're not going to be late this time thanks to me. "What time is it?" My dad asks. "It's already seven o'clock, dad. And I have to be there at half past seven." I answer him. I actually have to be there at eight o'clock, but this way I won't be late.

I really don't wanna miss schoolcamp for anything in the whole world. Oh wait. Universe. I actually made friends there. I still remember going for the first time. I used drugs a couple of years ago, trying to forget everything. Everything made me sick. Not having any friends. I hated my life when my mom and dad had gotten divorced. My mom had a new boyfriend, which I even hated more, 'cause he was drunk most of the time, beating me up and sometimes he... well he... kinda did some trespassing and it hurt like hell. Lucky for me, he and my mom divorced a couple of years ago. That was because my mom found out about what my stepdad was doing. Him laying... ya know. I rather don't think about it. And with a little help of me, playing cupid, my parents gotten back together. "Dad!" I yell again. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Great. That gives me some time to put some last things in my beautiful pink suitcase, my dad had gotten me, since he knew I loved that colour. I've stil got to pack a few things, like my photocamera, a couple of CD's and some food for today. "Goodmorning dad." I say as my dad walks in. "Morning Adam. You can't wait to go there, can you?"

"You don't even have the slightest idea." I say while I'm busy with some sandwiches. "Dad, do you know where my lunchbox is?" He walks over to a drawer and pulls it out. He's probably done the dishes yesterday, 'cause my mom doesn't usually put it there. "Thanks."

"Adam, your bike is in the garage, right?" I just nod as I look on my, also pink, watch for the time. It's just twenty minutes past seven. See, otherwise we already would have been late. "Dad, can we go now?"

"Ofcourse Adam." He says as he grabs my bag, then I grab my suitcase, bringing it to the car and putting it onto the backseat. My dad gets on the driverseat, too bad I don't have a license, yet. I'm already eightteen years old and I would love to be able to have a car and to drive it all by myself. I could go everywhere. I'm already taking driving lessons, so it probably won't take that long before one of my dreams come true. "Schoolcamp was so awesome last year."

"I know, Adam. It'll probably be great this year too. And if there are any problems you can call me." He tells me. "I know that, there probably won't be any trouble, except maybe that Tommy guy creates some." My dad looks at me, while he has that 'whataya mean' look on his face. "The guy's such a jerk, even worse. He bullies gays and they say he even has... ya know... uhm.. raped one." Huh? My dad smiles at me. "Everything will be alright, I'll ask the teachers to keep an eye on Tommy, so he won't hurt anyone." My dad answers. I'm glad he's going to do that. As we arrive on the parking lot there are already lots of my classmates, even Brad, my first love. We may not be together anymore, but we're stil friends. And that 'fucking jerk' is even standing behind him. If he hurts Brad I'll hurt him even worse then he did hurt Brad.

"Brad!" I shout as I get out of the car. He runs towards me. "It's going to be so awesome this year. Even better then last year." He tells me. "I know, but that 'fucking' Tommy is going too." I whisper to Brad, hoping Tommy hasn't heard what I said, 'cause then I could be in lots of trouble, since he only means trouble. "I know, but he's all alone and we've got everyone else on our side, so nothing will happen." Brad answers, he sounds very sure. I see Tommy approaching us very slowly, looking away when I look at him. "Come on, let's go stand over there with the group." I tell Brad. We walk to them, and as I look back I can see Tommy sitting against a tree, his back towards us. I'm almost sure I can hear him sob. Fucking attention whore. If he dies I won't be sad. Of course I won't give a party, but I won't be sad either. He deserves it, because of what he's done to people. Brad was bullied by him and almost killed himself, just 'cause he couldn't handle it anymore.

I see that one of the teachers walks to Tommy and sits down with him. He even comforts him. Tommy also doesn't deserve to be comforted and who in the heck is able to say he's really sobbing and not just trying to get attention. "Alright everyone. Let's get going." My teacher says. I get on my bike. "Wanna ride next to me?" Brad asks me. "Of course I want to, baby." I see Tommy approaching us again, this time I'm not walking away from him, not letting him show I fear him. The teacher, who's called George Washington, yeah I know it sounds stupid, but he can't help it he's got the same name as one of our old presidents, still walks next to him. "Do you guys mind if Tommy comes along with the two of you?"

I look at Brad, with a questioning look on my face, hoping he understands what I mean. "No, we don't mind." What the hell? What's wrong with Brad? Brad softly kisses my cheek and then moves to my ear. "I've got a secret weapon." He whispers to me. Oh. Bradly is up to something. I can't wait to see what it is. "Thank you for letting me join you." Tommy says very soft to us, almost too quiet to be heard. "Don't thank us." As I start to cycle I can see my dad waving. I wave back. "See you in a few days, dad!" I yell to him.

"Where are your parents, Tommy?" I ask. Tommy doesn't say anything, he just looks away, looking very sad. As we're almost on our own, Brad uses his secret weapon, since Tommy is cycling behind us. Brad is getting something out of his pocket. He's got some nails in his hand, throwing them behind us, covering the street. As Tommy rides over them, both of the wheels of his new bike pop, they're immediately flat. He falls into the bush. And not just any bush, a bush full of roses and nettles. "Ssssssssh. If you make one more sound Imma hurt you even more." I tell Tommy, trying to sound as scary as possible. "Look what I got." Brad says as he grabs some rope and ties Tommy up. The fucking attention whore even bites his lip and draws blood to keep himself from screaming. It's so amazing seeing him like this. So helpless. So much begging. I absolutely love the begging part. He deserves it. Brad puts his hands on Tommy's chest. "Please don't." Brad doesn't listen to his begging and pushes Tommy further into the bushes, almost making him scream out. "I'll do anything." Tears run over Tommy's cheeks like waterfalls. We get on our bikes and ride away.

"Please...."


	3. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is trespassing and not in a good way.

> **Tommy's Point Of View**

The roses and nettles sting like hell. I can't believe that of all the people Brad and my crush did this to me. I know now, Adam doesn't love me the way I love him. I try to move, so I can get rid of the rope, but the more I move, the more it hurts. I don't even remember how long I'm already here as a car approaches me, when it's closer I recognizethe person that's in the car. It's my dad. He stops and quickly gets out of the car. "Thomas, what happened?" He asks me. He really sounds concerned. I don't want to answer his question though, 'cause then I wouldn't be allowed to see Adam again. I know it sounds very strange that I want to, but he'll always be in my heart, no matter what he does to me. He's got the right to hurt me, since I've hurt Brad so much. I maybe didn't hurt him physically, but I did mentally. It makes me deserve what he does to me. My dad unties me and lifts me up very carefully. "I'm so sorry." He tells me. He's blaming himself that I've been hurt, because he wasn't there to watch over me. Again. "Dad, it's not your fault. You can't be with me twentyfour hours a day."

"It's my fault, because if I would have been with you, you wouldn't been hurt." I sigh, you really can't get anything into the man's mind. He carries me to the car and puts me down onto the passengerseat, then he fastens the seatbelt. "Sweetheart, who did this to you?" I've learned from my mom that if he calls me sweetheart, he really blames himself that I've gotten hurt. I better call my mom tonight to talk to him. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you dad." I tell him, hoping he'll understand. "They told you not to tell anyone?" As I look down I start to talk. "Dad, it's someone I have a crush on. I can't tell you. You'll never let me see him again." He puts his hand underneath my chin, making me look up. "Please tell me, I won't hurt them."

"Dad, I know you're going to. I can already hear a bit of anger in your voice. You're mad and I understand, but I don't want my crush to get hurt, no matter what he does to me. I love him to death. I'm sorry." Now it's his time to let out a sigh. "Well, if you wanna talk about it, just come to me." I just nod and pull him into a hug. I let my tears flow. "Does it really hurt that much?" I nod again, not wanting to talk at this moment. It's just too much. I'm struggling with so many emotions and thoughts. What will they do when I get back at the camp? Will I ever be in a relationship with my crush? Will they ever forgive me for what I've done to them? Will I ever have friends? "You wanna go home?"

"No. I'd like to stay, dad." I really don't want them to think I'm scared, although I am. "I'm really glad you've got some courage, son. Let's go to the camp." He smiles, letting me know I'll be fine. I'm so glad my dad came along to the camp. At first I thought it was childish, but I do feel safe now. My dad grabs my bike and puts it in the back of the car. I hope he won't be mad that it's broken. Although I bought it from my own money, my dad helped me customize it, it's got a lot of emotional value.

My dad sits down onto the driverseat. "You feel comfortable now?" He asks. "Yes, dad." I'm quiet the whole way to the camp. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My body's a little sore, that's all." I answer. As I get out of the car, with help of my dad, I can already see Adam and Brad giggling. My dad helps me to a chair and he gets the first aid kit. One of the teachers, Miss Robinson, walks towards me. "Tommy, you want some water?" I nod. She's always been so sweet to me. She knows the truth. I wish everyone did, then I wouldn't be in all this trouble. They just don't wanna believe me, since I bullied Brad. I know that was wrong, but I was so jealous of him, being able to have so many friends, a relationship and all the nice things in life, which I hadn't. I couldn't tell anyone my biggest secret. It feels so... I can't even describe it... it's just not fair when you can't share it with anyone.

And then Adam came out, I saw how he gotten accepted by everyone, even the popular kids, they all love him. I thought they would accept me too, so I came out to them, but they didn't accept me. They bullied me. The popular ones didn't wanna be friends with me and neither did the LGBT community at our school. I've had such a hard time. In that period I've taken lots of alcohol and drugs. I didn't even told my parents that I was, but my dad caught me crying. I didn't expect it, but my dad told me it was okay that I was this way. He told me I had to be myself, you can't love a person you don't wanna be with. I really love my dad for his understanding, for making me feel better, for supporting me. We also go to a shrink once in a week, to talk about all my problems, so I won't use drugs or alcohol again to escape from my problems.

"Ya alright buddy?" He keeps calling me that and I don't even mind it. "Yes, but I could use some ice." He immediatly leaves to get some. The popular guys look my way. "Don't you know how to ride a bike?" They shout. Well if they really wanna know. Yes I'm able to, it took me a long time when I was little. I've learned it much later then others did. My real parents didn't taught me. I was seven when I finally got adopted by a family called Ratliff. At first I was scared, but when I found out it was great I never wanted to leave.

I had everything there. When I arrived they took me to my room. There was a huge box filled with toys. And the most amazing huge bed, with cars on it. We also got a dog. They were affraid they had to put him up for adoption, since he wasn't that great with kids and I was only seven, but I've been friends with Rafael, our dog, since the first day. They once found me asleep with Rafael in his sleeping basket. I also have a sister, called Lisa. My parents didn't adopt her, she's their biological daughter. She was older than me, but she was so happy when she finally got to have a little brother. She could be a bit annoying sometimes, but that's what brothers and sisters do.

"Dad?" I ask, as my dad puts some ice on my legs, where it hurts the most. "You think there is a group that I can join?" He looks up, not expecting the question. "I don't know, buddy. Maybe I could help you find a group who'll accept you." He quickly walks up. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to someone to get you into a group." Before I can say anything he already disappeared. It doesn't take that long when he comes back. "There's a group who doesn't mind that you join them?"

"Who?"

"Adam, Brad, Cassidy and Sutan." He answers. I already know it's not going to work. I probably end up, sleeping outside of the tent again, just like last year. Last year they even thrown a bucket of water over me. Miss Robinson found me the next day. That night I've gotten the flu and pneumonia. It took me several weeks to get rid of the pneumonia. I so hope they don't do that to me again. The teachers made them apologize for their bad behaviour, but they weren't serious at all. They told me they would bully me again next schoolcamp. That's this schoolcamp and they already started.

"I'll just go get my stuff and go to sleep." I tell my dad. "Alright, son. If there are any problems, tell me." I nod to him. I get my suitcase and my bag and walk to the tent that's ours. It's already getting dark, and they've got a small campfire. They're drinking and smoking. I wish I could join them. "Can I join?" I ask carefully, hoping they won't reject me like they always do. "Sure. Sit down. I'll bring your stuff to the tent." Sutan tells me. "Thank you." I tell him as I sit down near the fire, warming myself. "Ya wanna try?" Adam asks, holding his joint towards me. "No thanks." He still holds it towards me, making me try it. "Alright, but only once." I tell him. I put it to my mouth, when I inhale once I already start to cough. "It's been a long time since I smoked my last cigaret." Adam puts it back between his lips. I didn't know he did things like that. "At least have a drink or something. Or do you wanna have a normal cigaret?" I'd go for that drink. He gives me a beer. Once it's empty I grab another one, it quickly comes to the moment that I don't even know how much I've had. I don't know how, but somehow I ended up between Adam's leg, my back against his chest, his strong, muscular arms around me. I've always dreamt of this and now it's happening. I'd love to wake up with him in the morning.

Adam and the others get into the tent, but Adam stops me from getting in. "What?"

"You sleep outside." Does he really mean that? "Why?" He doesn't give me an answer, he just throws my pillow and blanket outside of the tent, then he closes the tent. I sigh. I'm a bit drunk and I could use some sleep, so I just lay down, my head on my pillow and my blanket covering my body.

I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night, outside of the tent. I know nobody likes me, that's why I sleep outside. I hear some footsteps approaching, hoping it's Adam who's going to apologize. But I was wrong. It's one of the teachers. With one hand he grabs a handfull of my hair, almost pulling it out, with the other he grabs my wrists. His hands are much bigger than mine and I'm not that strong, so it's not so though for him. I try to struggle, but his grip is too tight. He tores my clothes, so I'm fully naked. Before I can say anything he's already used a part of my shirt as gag. Why haven't I screamed earlier? He also handcuffs my wrists, above my head, to a tree. He then tries to get a hold of my legs, but I start kicking and hit his nose, that immediately starts bleeding. "You son of a bitch. Never do that again!" He whispers into my ear, sounding very angry. With his belt, he hits my face pretty hard. It stings even more than those nettles and roses did earlier this day. Why doesn't anyone notice anything? He tries to get a hold of my legs again, and this time he succeeds, due to the fact that I'm getting tired of moving so much. He spreads my legs and then he thethers my ankles to trees. "You're so beautiful, all spread out like this." He whispers into my ear. It's not only sounding strange, it also sounds very disgusting. A tear runs over my cheek. "Oh baby, don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry. There's nothing wrong, is there? I love you and I always will." Yuk. His eyes keep looking at my face while I can feel his hands over my body, it even responds to it. What is my fucking body trying to do? Get me raped? "You like this, don't you?" He whispers into my ear again, his hand being between my tighs, tears going all over my face.

I hope they find out in time. He really scares me a lot. His hand's already moved to... I start to cry. It's too much. With fear in my eyes I look straight into his, hoping he'll find that it's sad for me. "You like that, huh, my hand on your cock. I would have done this earlier, but your dad always got in the way."


	4. Never Close Our Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Adam's idea. He didn't mean to hurt him, he only meant to scare him.

> **Adam's Point Of View**

I wake up and look at the alarm. It says exactly two o'clock. As I'm about to go to sleep again I hear something. Someone's outside. The person probably couldn't sleep. Oh wait. I told, Jason, one of our teachers to scare Tommy. He's supposed to let Tommy think that he's going to rape him. I so have to see this, if it is them. I quickly put my clothes on and leave the tent, following the sounds. "What the hell are you doing, Jason?" Tommy wasn't supposed to be naked or tied up. "Just a moment, darling." He tells Tommy, zipping his own pants up. I could tell he was already fucking him. Poor thing. I just wish I never had the idea to scare Tommy. Jason gets up and walks over to me. "Whataya want, Adam?"

"I thought we had a deal." I tell him, not knowing what he's been up to. "I know, but who said I always stick to the rules? You should know better, Adam. You brought me an idea, and a great one too. I can finally have what belongs to me." My eyes are going wide. He thinks Tommy belongs to him? "Let me tell you something. A person doesn't belong to anyone. This isn't a relationship, this is abusing... no, raping a person." His fist quickly burries itself in my stomach, causing a lot of pain. "Hhhhheeeelllllllpppppppppp." I shout, hoping at least someone heard me. His hand sneaks into my pants, trying to find it's way. "Oh no!" I tell him, as I push him back.

"Adam, I thought we didn't hurt each other." What is he? Stupid? He just broke our fucking deal! "Imma hurt you if you abuse other people!" I tell him. "Too bad you can't stop me." He says. I seriously don't know what he's talking about. He quickly puts his arm around my neck, almost choking me. "Adam, you really have to learn, don't you? Never trust anyone!" He then hits me on my head, making me black out.

As I wake up I feel tape everywhere, over my mouth, around my ankles and around my wrists. "Mmmmmmm." Is the only sound I can make. Fucking annoying tape. "Ooooh Adam has woken up again. Now you're able to enjoy the show." It already sounds creepy and it gets even more creepy as I see everyone surrounding me. Everyone's watching as the creep is about to enter Tommy. The poor thing tries to scream, but his sounds are muffled too. I suddenly scream and as I realise I'm in the tent I get up. I've made a fucking deal with a creep. I'd better check out where Tommy is. I know I hate him, but I also know he doesn't deserve to get really raped.

I look out of the tent. Tommy isn't there anymore, while his blanket and pillow still are, I quickly wake the others. "Bradly? Isaac? Sutan? Sauli? You guys have to help me to find Tommy. "What's wrong, Adam? It's like fucking late." Sauli says, while he's still laying on Brad's chest. I didn't even know they we're in love. "Tommy's missing." Isaac quickly closes his eyes. "So what? Jason is sticking to his plan, Adam. You've told him to scare Tommy." He answers, trying to go back to sleep. "But what if he breaks our deal? I've got a bad feeling about it. Please, help me find him. Come on, guys." Sutan sighs. "Alright, but when we've found him, we immediately go back to bed." I agree with that. "Where do you want us to look, Adam?"

"I think it's best to split up and go in a different direction. This way we're able to find him soon. We have just split up and walked away as I hear something. "Tommy?" I hear a muffled sound coming from behind the bushes. He wouldn't, would he? "Tommy?" I call again, and again a muffled sound follows. I sneak to the bushes, making as less sounds as possible. I hide myself behind them and peak through a hole in 'm, seeing Tommy onto the ground, being naked and fully thethered up. He's even gagged. He's not raping him. I know he's definitely touching him, but this way Tommy would think he's going to get raped. And again there are tears flowing over his cheeks like waterfalls. He's really such a wimp, but then, very suddenly, Jason unzips his pants, pulling them down. I so hope he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do. Tommy starts to struggle, the cuffs pushing into his wrists. Too bad his body is so fragile, he hasn't got a chance. I have to do something, but it's like I'm glued to the ground. I'm also not able to talk. What the hell is happening with me? I can only sit there, watching Jason really enter him. "Adam, what's wrong?" I look behind me and see Tommy's dad standing there. I just point towards Jason and Tommy. His dad doesn't think and storms towards Jason, pulling him of his son. "You.. you ....." He yells and then he hits Jason so hard in his face, he's knocked-out. Why didn't I do anything? Why? I like Tommy, although I'm scared of him, them saying he raped a boy. I'm fetching the other teachers. "Miss Robinson?"

"Adam, it's late." She answers. "I know, but something happened. Something very bad." I tell her. She immediately comes out of the tent, she doesn't even care she's still in her pyjama. "What happened?" She asks. She's got a worried look on her face. "Tommy... he's been... he's raped." I point my finger in the direction where we found Tommy and Jason. She immediately runs of. When I get back there I see Tommy's dad is holding Tommy close to his chest, singing him some songs, probably songs he used to sing to him when he was about three or four years old. Tommy is clinging onto his father, as if he's going to die if he let's him go. Jason has already been tied up and one of the others called the police.

Miss Chess is trying to put a blanket around Tommy, but she fails. "NO! NO! Please! Let me go! Don't touch me! PLEASE!" His arms and legs are moving in every direction to get away from her. "Tommy. Daddy's here." His dad tells him and he quickly calms down again as his dad starts to sing again. I sit down next to Tommy and his dad. Tommy just stares at me. "Could you hold Tommy so I can get his favourite pyjama and his teddy?" His dad asks. "If he trusts me, then yes." He puts Tommy onto my lap and Tommy immediately clings on to me. I put my arms around him, trying to keep him warm. Jason already woke up. "What have you guys done?! I hate all of you!!" It makes Tommy scared. "You're safe now, Tommy." I tell Tommy, softly kissing one of his cheeks. "You're safe." His dad is back with his teddy and pyjama. "You want your teddy?" He just stares at grabs his teddy out of his dad's hands, holding it very close. "I love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you...." Tommy continues. He's probably going to do that for hours. In the meantime I help his dad put Tommy his pyjama on and a new boxershort. "Ya tired, buddy?" His dad asks. Tommy also doesn't answer his question, he still continues to say love you. "Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you. Love you." I really don't know if he's talking about me or his teddybear. Probably the second, since I bullied him. I wouldn't love someone who bullied me. I suddenly already feel sorry for what we've done to him. And the worst thing is, I've brought Jason the idea. It's my fault. I feel so guilty. As I get up, Tommy still clings to me. "Is it alright if I bring him to his bed?" His dad smiles. "Sure. I'm glad he's got such a good friend." He tells me. He really doesn't know anything at all. I'm not a good friend. I'm a terrible one. I wasn't even his friend, until now. I carrie him to our tent, classmates are watching. Some of them have weird looks on their faces, others are giggling. "Adam, you're not seriously taking care of Ratliff. He deserved what happened." I look towards Axel. "You and I both know he doesn't!" I don't pay any attention to the others anymore and carrie Tommy to the tent, laying him down on the waterbed, trying to put a blanket over him, but he stops me. "Not alone. Not alone. Not alone. Not alone. Not alone. Not alone. Not alone. Not alo.." I interrupt him. "Sssssssh. I'll stay." I tell him and lay down next to him. It feels so wrong. I've never been nice to him.

I pull the blankets over us and pull Tommy to me. He's probably going to be awake for hours. "Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Adam. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Pa...." His dad quickly answers. "I'm here, Thomas." I talk to him with a soft tone. "Everything is going to be alright, Tommy. We'll protect you. We won't close our eyes. You can go to sleep." Tommy looks questioningly at his dad after I said that. "Adam is right. We'll protect you, Thomas." Tommy closes his eyes and it doesn't take long before he starts to snore. "Thank you, Adam. For being there for him."

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Mr. Ratliff." I tell him. "About what?" I take a deep breath before I start to talk. "I've bullied your son a couple of times, because he bullied Brad in the past. And about the nettles and roses Tommy fell into. That was our fault." He's got a small smile on his face. I don't understand it, I just admitted I've bullied his son. "I'm already thankful that you're able to admit it and Tommy probably already forgave you."

"But that's not the worst thing." This one's going to be so hard to explain. "I've brought Jason the idea. I wanted to scare Tommy, since Jason told us Tommy raped a boy last summer. I've asked Jason if he could pretend that he was raping Tommy. He was only supposed to touch Tommy and not really rape him. It's my idea. So if you wanna hit me, kick me or never wanna see me again I understand."

"Adam, I'm not angry at all. Jason probably would have done it either way, you we're just making things easy for him, but you weren't the one that undressed him, that thethered his ankles and cuffed his wrists. I can't be mad at you. You are the only one that's there for him now. You are taking care of him and I really appreciate that." His father tells me. I also don't understand that none of the other classmates are here to take care of Tommy, after what happened. "Adam, can we still help?" Brad asks. "Just lay down here. Go get some rest."

Brad, Cassidy and Isaac lay on the left side and Sauli, Sutan and me on the right side. Tommy's in the middle and everyone's holding each other. The only one who's still able to get a little sleep is Tommy. We really need to talk tomorrow. "Adam, you guys wanna have some coffee?" Tommy's dad asks. "Sure." Tommy's dad has just left as Tommy starts to scream. "Nooooooooooooooo!" I start to shake Tommy. "Tommy. It's all a nightmare. You're safe now." Tommy slowly opens his eyes and as soon as he sees me he pushes himself against me. "What happened?"

"He just had a nightmare." I promised to stay awake, to never close my eyes, but as soon as I close them I doze off to sleep. The next morning I wake up, my friends laying around me, and Tommy's body between my legs, his head and upperbody on my chest. Oh no! He probably has been scared and didn't know what to do. "Goodmorning Tommy." I say as he opens his eyes. "Adam, I love you..."


	5. It's Made Of Gold, Just Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy confesses something, but has Adam heard it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad I finally got rid of that writers block. :D  
> There might be faults in this story, since I'm still searching for a beta ;)

> **Tommy's Point Of View**

Just as I think I’m the only one that isn’t sleeping, Brad yawns. “Brad?” I whisper. I really don’t want to wake anyone, although I’m scared. It takes a long time before Brad finally says something. “I thought you already slept, Tommy.” He would be surprised if he knew everything. I just faked I was sleeping since they shouldn’t bother to watch over someone like me. Someone who is nothing more than a worthless prick. “Sorry by the w…” I quickly interrupt Brad. “You don’t have to be sorry. I deserve it. I’ve bullied you and other people. It was so wrong of me.”  
“But that doesn’t give me the right to hurt you.” I don’t understand why he can’t see I’m not worth anything. At least as Adam doesn’t think I’m worthless I’ll be happy. I love Adam to death and sometimes I even dream about him. How his tall, muscular arms are wrapped around me, holding me tight, after we made out in his bed. And him whispering sweet words to me. Too bad that’s something that will never happen in real life. Sadly.  
“Tommy, can I ask you something?” I just nod while I hope it’s not an annoying question, but I know how Brad can be. “Do you have a crush on Adam.” The question immediately makes me blush and I turn around, seeing Adam’s beautiful face. He’s so pretty when he’s asleep. “Tommy, you don’t have to be ashamed. I know what it’s like to have a crush on someone. I understand that you want to keep it secret. You really should talk to Adam, ‘cause he’s not a bad guy, you know. Perhaps you didn’t know, but Adam has been raped too. He was a lot younger when it happened. Adam knows what you’re going through and you’re so perfect for each other. You guys just need a good conversation to talk about things that went wrong between the two of you. That’s all.” What? Has Adam really been raped? But he’s such a muscular guy. “What happened?”  
“The asshole was Adam’s stepdad. The freak told Adam not to tell anyone and Adam never did, because he was so scared. He’s raped him almost thousand times, spread over several years, until his mom found out. She walked in on them and immediately called the police while she pointed a gun towards her ex-boyfriend. Adam even brought his parents back together. He told them both that they we’re going on a date with a random person. They were in love all over again. Adam loves his parents so much and they’ve got a beautiful, huge house and an amazing dog called Faith, she’s a golden retriever and she’s so lovely.” I can’t believe that it really happened to him too. I mean he’s always so happy. I probably will never smile anymore. Someone took away my pride, my virginity, my strength and brought me fear.  
I also wish, I know it’s wrong to be jealous, that we could afford everything. My parents and I just live in a small Van. We don’t have any money to buy or to even rent a decent house. Not even for the smallest ones. Our Van is just parked on a parking lot, since that’s for free. Our Van has a huge matrass laying in the back, where we sleep with the three of us.  
Sometimes we don’t even have food or water. It’s really horrible, but I deserve it for the things I’ve done in the past. The only fact is that my mom and dad have to live this life too. They deserve so much better.  
I suddenly hear that Brad is snoring. I don’t like it that I’m now the only one who isn’t sleeping. When I hear a weird sound I immediately lay down on top of Adam, putting his, kind of heavy, arms around me. I hope the person will think that Adam is holding me very tight.  
If I were a burglar I really wouldn’t want Adam waking up. As I look at Adam I completely forget about the sound. Everyone is right about Adam, he really is so cute and so hot! I carefully put a golden necklace around his neck. It’s got a little golden heart attached to it. I’ve had to save up money for three years, but it’s so worth it. I always reminded myself that I would give it to my first love, but that will never happen, so I give it to my first crush. And maybe he’ll pass it onto his boyfriend, making that lucky fellow very happy. “It's made of gold, just like you. I’m sure you’ll make someone a great boyfriend one day, Adam. Everyone loves you and always will. You’re lucky to have so much choice and I hope you’ll make a wise decision. I know you don’t hear me, but Drake is like the perfect guy for you. The way you guys look at each other says it all. You guys only miss the three most important words. That’s the only thing that keeps you separated.” Adam might fall in love with him, but he’ll be in my heart forever. I close my eyes and try to get some sleep, which is pretty hard with all those scary sounds surrounding you…

“I love you, baby.” Adam tells me. I didn’t know he was awake. Oh no. Has he heard everything I told him? Or everything I told Brad? Adam gives me a smile. “I know.” It almost looks like Adam can read my mind.  
“I love you too. I’m so glad we’re finally together.” I tell him as he wraps his arms around me. “Can… Ca… I kiss you?” It’s so cute that he can be so shy. I don’t give him an answer, instead I lean in, my lips almost touching his. “I want this. I really want this.” I whisper to him, giving him the courage I know he needs. He grabs the back of my neck, pulling me down so my lips touch his and it feels good. No, it feels too wonderful to describe it in words. His tongue also feels as soft as his lips. Mine tries to compete with his, but quickly loses the battle, causing him to enter my mouth. “I really want you, you know.” His breath is so hot. I can hear and feel he’s filled with want and passion.  
I always was a virgin, until Jason decided to take that special thing away from me. I would have saved it for my first love. “Me too.” I tell him and this time it’s my turn to be shy. I just told Adam he can have me. “I know it’s your first time. I mean the first time you want it. I’ll be careful. You know I would never hurt you, right? I could never hurt you.” I trust Adam. He loves me, every inch of him loves me.  
“I’ve been checked a couple of weeks ago, how about you?” He asks. It’s not the most romantic question, but they say it’s so much better without having to use a condom. “Me too. I’m clean.” He smiles and grabs the tube of lube, uncapping it. “Can I?” He nods while he puts some onto my hands, it feels so cold.  
I slowly move my hands towards his cock. I’m almost afraid to touch it and when I do it feels so great. While my hands are sliding up and down his cock he presses his lips onto mine again. I can already hear him moaning lightly. One of his hands is running up my body, towards my ass. “Are you ready for this, honey?” I nod, causing him to press in one finger. It feels so much better than I imagined.  
“I’m not hurting you, am I?” I simply nod again, not wanting to speak in this special moment. He finally puts in a second finger, letting me adjust first, before he starts scissoring me. I carefully moan, hoping the others won’t wake up. It would be so embarrassing. It doesn’t take long before all of his fingers are into my hole, making me moan loudly. He puts a hand onto my mouth, blocking out the sounds. “You sound beautiful, but I want this moment to be ours. And besides that I think someone’s more than ready.” He whispers into my ear. “I’d like you to ride it, but only if you wanna…”


	6. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but I was kinda stuck. Now I'm able to continue! <3 :D  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Chat:  
>  ** _How R U?_** How are you?  
>  ** _Gr8? Why do U ask? It’s fucking 2 o’clock! ;) <3_** Great? Why do you ask? It's fucking two o'clock.  
>  ** _Do U wanna ruin his school camp this year again?_** Do you wanna ruin his schoolcamp this year again?  
>  ** _Sure! U don’t think I’ll ever forgive him for bullying U?_** Sure! You don't think I'll ever forgive him for bullying you?  
>  ** _Love you 2! <3_** Love you too! <3

> **Adam's Point Of View**

“I really want to.” He whispers into my ear. I place my hands on his hips. “Are you sure you’re ready?” I really don’t wanna hurt him. He’s my love, my life, my everything. As he nods I carefully lift him, making him sit on his knees, just above my hard-on. He’s the one in control now, but I like it.  
He smiles before he sinks down onto my cock, causing him to make sweet moans. “Adam, please.”  
“Please what?” I giggle. “Say it!”  
“Please. Just do it.” He begs me while he’s being beautiful all the way.  
I start to move, slowly at first, but adjusting my speed every time I push in. He’s so beautiful this way on my cock. This is exactly what I dreamt of.  
I’m buried deep inside of him when I come, my seed shooting into his ass. It doesn’t take him long before he comes too, his cum shooting onto our bellies. He lays down on my chest. “I think we should take a shower.” I tell him.  
“No. I just want to cuddle now.” He replies. I smile, putting my arms around him. We fall asleep right away.

Wtf? Why am I sleeping alone? Where is Tommy and why am I in my own bed? “Mom?! Dad?!” The only answer I get is that there are people snoring, probably my annoying brother Neil, although he has his good days. The ones he’s acting nice to me.  
“Adam? What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Neil sounds pissed and when I switch the lights on I see there’s a girl lying next to him. Lucky for me they do have blankets over them, otherwise it probably would get me a trauma. “What day is it, Neil?”  
Neil rubs his eyes with his hands before he looks on his mobile phone. “It’s the second of July and it’s exactly two o’clock.” He answers. I dreamt all of it. School camp starts today. Why have I dreamt about Tommy in the first place? I don’t like the kid at all. The fucking dirty bitch.  
I decide to chat with my best friend, Brad. I just can’t seem to sleep.

♥₳₫₳₥ ♂ + ♂ = ♥ - How R U?  
♫ Bradley.- Gr8? Why do U ask? It’s fucking 2 o’clock! ;) <3  
♥₳₫₳₥ ♂ + ♂ = ♥ - I had such a weird dream. Ya like to know about it?  
♫ Bradley - Sure! :P  
♥₳₫₳₥ ♂ + ♂ = ♥ - You know that fucking freaky kid, huh?  
♫ Bradley - You mean that weird asshole whose name I’m not even going to write down?  
♥₳₫₳₥ ♂ + ♂ = ♥ - Yes! I dreamt that we were already camping. I can’t believe that I’ve fucked him in my dream.  
♫ Bradley - Do U wanna ruin his school camp this year again?  
♥₳₫₳₥ ♂ + ♂ = ♥ - Sure! U don’t think I’ll ever forgive him for bullying U?  
♫ Bradley - Thanks baby! <3 Love ya... See you in a couple of hours.  
♥₳₫₳₥ ♂ + ♂ = ♥ - Love you 2! <3


	7. Will It Ever Get Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy really doesn't want to go, but luckily he's got some great stuff to survive school camp. At least he hopes it will help him survive.

> **Tommy's Point Of View**

"Dad?"  
"Yes?" He answers. I can hear that he's walking up the stairs, so I quickly hide my personal stuff underneath my pillow. I have to keep it extremely private. They'll be so mad when they find out.  
"Son, we already paid for it and besides why can't it be fun this year? If you just don't cause any trouble it'll be fine. Please promise me you'll behave yourself this year." He tells me.  
"Yes dad." I'll always listen to my parents, but it's really not me causing the trouble. My classmates ruin every school camp for me and then they blame me for it. I tried to convince my parents otherwise, but they don't believe me. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Tommy. I have to go to work now. If there is something wrong you can call me." He tells me, like he always does. When my dad's gone I grab my personal stuff and put it in my suitcase. I look on the list for what I need to pack.

> > _\- My personal stuff (very private!)  
>  \- Pajama  
>  \- Warm clothes  
>  \- Underwear  
>  \- Rainwear  
>  \- Sportswear  
>  \- Shoes  
>  \- Swimming Trunks_
>> 
>> _\- Plate, mug and utencils  
>  \- Lunch for the first day_
>> 
>> _\- Sleepingbag  
>  \- Pillow_
>> 
>> _\- Soap_  
>  \- Toothbrush  
>  \- Tube of toothpaste  
>  \- Towels
>> 
>> _\- Flashlight  
>  \- Boots  
>  \- Stuffed animal  
> _
>> 
>>  _ _Stuff you can't take with you:  
>  \- Electrical equipment  
>  \- Pocket knife  
>  \- Alcohol  
>  \- Drugs__

If they really think I won't take my personal stuff with me, just 'cause it's on the list of stuff you can't take with you, then they're so wrong. Although I know that I have to hide it so extremely well.  
The last thing I put in my bag is my teddybear, I'd gotten when my parents adopted me. The teddybear is my best friend. He's the only one, with the exception of my parents, that is there for me. I know he can't talk, but I can tell him everything without having to worry he'll tell it to someone else.  
As I look on my watch I see that it's already 8:30. I quickly grab my bag and walk down the stairs to put my coat on. I would have loved to have a cup of coffee before I have to leave, but otherwise I'll be late. Not that I mind, but my dad will get very angry if I miss the bus again this year. Lucky for me it's only a couple of minutes to school.  
As I walk around the corner Adam is already waving at me and I feel that my phone starts buzzing. I pick it up, knowing it's Adam. "Hiya, welcome to camp hell."  
"Brad, just shut up! I know bullying you was wrong, but I already apologized to your parents, to you and I've got house arrest for six months. And besides that I feel bad about what I did to you."  
"You think that solves everything, you little prick?" I hear Adam say. I hang up since I don't wanna start a discussion.   
"Hello Miss Robinson."   
"Hello Tommy. It's great to see that you join us this year again." She smiles. She's the only teacher I like. I smile back before I enter the bus. I know the others wait outside, but they hate me. I put my bagage on the chair next to me. It's not like someone wants to sit next to me. My phone lets me know that there is a text by buzzing very short. I open it, hoping it won't be one of Adam.

_Hello sweetheart. Have a great week! xx Mom_

That's so sweet of my mom. Too bad she doesn't know school camp is a hell. I'm happy when we get to go home. Then I can finally get away from those bullies.  
"Can I smoke my cigarette here?" I ask the busdriver. He points towards a sign that says 'No Smoking'. "Sorry kid." He tells me as I let out a sigh. I grab my lighter and my package of cigarettes to go outside where I can smoke.  
"Oooh. You do realise that smoking is so bad for your health, don't you?" I hear Adam shout at me. Yeah I know. If you guys didn't make my life so stressfull then I wouldn't be smoking. Smoking cigarettes makes me relax. I close my eyes, enjoying every moment of this. Just me and my cigarette. When I open my eyes again Adam is standing next to me. His face so close to mine. What the heck is he going to do? I hope...


	8. Mister Smelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a lot of fun, until Mr. Winters tells him to do something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something different in this chapter's layout. I'm adding extra space between 'said' sentences.

> **Adam's Point Of View**

I press my lips onto Tommy's trying to push my tongue into his mouth, pulling away after a failed attempt. He's still as surprised as when I landed my lips on his. "Do you really like me?" Tommy says, a huge blush spreading over his cheeks. I can't believe he really thinks someone would fall in love with him.

"Nah. I just won hundred dollar because I just kissed you."

"Is it really worth that much?"

"No, it's because you smell awful. That must be because you wet your pants each night." That last one causes him to blush even more than he already did. "You're wondering how I know, huh? Your mom told my mom and she told me. I had to keep it a secret, but I can't find the stop-button on my mouth." I laugh as I walk away. I really wouldn't mind if he would be crying all night, as long as I don't have to share a room with him.

He quickly runs to me, trying to stop me from telling my friends. It was just a lie. It could be that his mom told my mom about it, but she definitely would never tell me. She knows I'm not good at keeping my mouth shut. "Please, Adam. I'll do anything. Please don't tell anyone." He begs. Hmm. This could be an interesting deal.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not speaking Chinese, am I?" He shakes his head. "Well. What do you have to offer?" This time he shrugs and walks away. He doesn't know what to give me. Aww. Poor thing. I'd also love to know what his parents would do when they find out he's smoking again. Guess I have to call them when I get home. There'll be no fun if they send him away now. We wouldn't have anyone to bully.  
Sometimes I feel kinda bad that we're bullying Tommy, but I don't have a choice. Tommy was my best friend when we were little. We did everything together, but this is different. If I don't bully Tommy they'll dislike me. And perhaps they'll even bully me. I can't go through that again. The last time I almost killed myself, which would have succeed if my dad didn't found me. I was already hanging underneath my favourite tree. Whenever I feel bad again I sit there, thinking of how my life looks like now. It's so much better.

As I finally reach my friends, Sutan gives me my hundred dollar. "I can't believe you've actually kissed him."

"Haha. If I didn't get hundred dolar then I wouldn't have done that." I tell him as we get on the bus, Tommy is right behind us.  
"Adam, hurry up. I really don't want Mister Smelly to sit next to me." Sauli giggles. As Tommy tries to pass me I run to the back, sitting down next to one of my best friends, while Tommy is already looking around for an empty seat. Tommy sits down next to Boy, who immediately leaves to sit down somewhere else. I can't blame him.

When Tommy looks our way, Brad pokes his tongue out. "Do you want to explain that?"

"No, Mister Winters." Brad says without apologizing to Tommy. Lucky for Brad that it's Mister Winters who saw what he did, because Miss Robinson almost kills you if you bully Tommy. She always makes you apologize to him, leaving you completely humiliated.

"Then don't do that again, Brad." He says and Brad simply nods in agreement. Just a few seconds later Miss Robinson enters the bus. "Alright. May I have your attention, please?" Mister Winters asks. "First of all. Welcome to our yearly school camp..." He shouldn't have said that. It's always causing everyone to start yelling and whistling of happiness. "Come on..."  
Instead of listening to what he has to say I stare at Tommy. He isn't listening either, since his Ipod is on his lap. He's listening music, probably Marilyn Manson or Metallica. I can't think of a reason why he prefers that above real artists like Queen, Kiss Michael Jackson and so many others.

"Tommy!" Mister Winters tries to get his attention. Tommy doesn't even look up, probably because the music is too loud. It is causing me to laugh. "Adam, watch it! Tommy!!" He calls again, but it's useless.

"Mister Smelly!!!" I yell and suddenly Tommy looks around, a tear running over his cheek. "See. I finally know his real name." Everyone, except the driver and the teachers, starts to laugh.

"QUIET EVERYONE!!! Adam, get over here!" I get up from my seat. "Good luck, Adam." I hear Drake say.

"Thanks." I whisper. I so hope I'm not getting banned. I really don't wanna miss any fun.

"Sit down next to Tommy." I can tell that Mr. Winters is being very serious. I'm not really in the mood to argue with him either, so I just sit down next to Mister Smelly. That is so going to be his nickname for the rest of this year.  
Lucky for me I'm sitting by the window. "Mister Winters, may I have my bag?"

"Of course, Adam. Drake can you give Adam his bag?" Drake immediately obeys him, bringing my back to me. "Thanks. Drake. I really needed it." He just smiles.

"Alright, y'all fasten your seatbelts now. If you don't then you'll get banned." That works perfectly every time. I understand why they say that, since they're responsible for us. I grab my bag, putting it on my lap, searching for my deodorant. If I don't find it in time I think I'm going to die because of that awful smell.

I uncap my deodorant as Tommy stops me. "Please don't. I..."


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to solve something is to talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay began in 1996, so that would fit, but the songs that are mentioned are later ;), but I had to use something. I absolutely love those songs by the way <3

> **Tommy's Point Of View**

"...I'm allergic. Please just don't." I beg Adam, although with the knowledge that it's probably useless to beg. Adam will never listen to me. Before I get the chance to grab the deodorant, he's already spraying it around and even onto me.  
"Oops. Sorry. But you know I'll die if I had to stay in that awful smell. You would've killed me." I quickly plug my earphones back in. The music is one of the things that keep me alive. I never thought I would be a fan of Coldplay, but their songs really comfort me and get me through the tough times, although I also got other stuff. My favourite song of them would be 'Talk', but I don't know why.

I turn my Ipod off as the bus stops in the middle of nowhere. At least that's what it looks like. "What are we doing here, Miss Robinson?" I carefully ask. She smiles, but doesn't say anything.

"Alright. Everyone, listen up!" Mr. Jackson tells us. "We're going to drop you here and you've got to find the camp all by yourself. Y'all be divided in groups of eight. Each group gets their set of hints and no it doesn't help stealing the hints of one of the others, 'cause everyone gets the same set of cards. Since we also want you guys to be able to work as a team we'll already made the teams. Here is the paper, as you can see we made four corners in the sand. The left one is for team A and so on."

> _**Team A:** Axel, Joshua, Jake, Tessa, Ivy, Rick, Peter  & Noa.  
>  **Team B:** Nigel, Cody, Lester, Anna, Evan, Leo, Lilly  & Kate.  
>  **Team C:** Jenny, Jason, Tiffany, Emmily, Bryan, Sasha, Liz  & Robyn.  
>  **Team D:** Brad, Sutan, Cassidy, Isaac, Sauli, Drake, Adam  & Tommy._

As I look at the paper I see that this is going to be so bad. I walk to our corner, facing the sand. I can hear Adam talking to Sauli. "Why the fuck did they put Mister Smelly in our team?" It's causing a tear to run down my cheek as I stand next to them.

They hand a set of cards to one of the group, Adam gets ours. "What do they say, baby?" Isaac asks Adam.

"They're pictures." He answers, showing them to all of us, even including me. The first one is a flag, the second one is a beach, the third one a sea and the fourth a picture of some tents.

"Alright. Let's start. We're going to the camp with all the bags, so if you need anything you can get it now." I don't have anything in my bag I should carry with me. It seems like Adam does. "Adam? What's that?" I ask, not expecting an answer. He turns around and looks at me. I can't believe he actually looks at me.

"That's something you'll never be using. It's called lube. Oh wait, or should I fuck you?"

"Go fuck yourself." I whisper back.

"What did you say?" He asks while he approaches me. "What?"

"I said 'Go fuck yourself'." I tell him.

"Hmmm. I've never thought of that. Too bad my dick isn't long enough to fuck myself. Maybe you should do that to me." He tells me, leaving me speechless. I can't believe I didn't know what to say. Who does he think he is? The queen of China?

"Ya coming with us, Mister Smelly?" I wait until they're a couple of steps away, the groups aren't divided at all. When the teachers all left with the bus all of the groups are brought together again. Adam has made my mind go crazy. It's hard not to think of him, ya know, being kinda naked. I'd love to see him that way, but he doesn't know what I fantasize about. All of them think I'm just a stupid straight kid. I'm just acting like one, since I'm too afraid my adoptive parents will kick me out if I come out to them. I really don't want them to know. "Adam? I think we're heading in the wrong direction."

"Whataya know about it, Mister Smelly?" He asks me. I won't give him an answer if he calls me that. "Hello? Oh wait, you're being stubborn, huh? Let me ask you one more time. Whataya know about it, Tommy?" Is he really able to say my name? Did I really hear that?

"What did you say, Adam?" I smile at him, hoping he'll repeat what he just said to me.

"Whataya know about it, Tommy?" He repeats, probably being desperate because he needs to have his nails done or some shit like that.

"That first picture shows a pink flag, right?" Adam nods, letting me know I'm right. "That flag is standing over there." I tell him, pointing towards it.

"Guys! I found the way!" Adam yells towards the others. They all follow Adam like he's their hero. When we approach the flag it's got four envelopes attached, with a note inside them saying 'Congratulations, you're on the right track', but I don't like what I see next. It's a lake that has no bridge. I have a huge problem. I can't swim.

"It looks like we have to swim across this lake." Adam says. "Let's go!" Everyone starts to yell and they all jump into the lake, fully clothed.

"I'd rather walk. I'm too tired to swim." I tell them, hoping they'll believe my lie.

"Hahaha. Don't you know how to swim? Ya know what we'll teach you." Adam says grabbing my hand.

"Please let go. Please. I really don't want to. Adam, don't. Please." But it's useless again, he pulls me along into the lake, pushing my head underneath the surface. I can't even breath. He suddenly pulls me up, getting me to the shore. "Fuck. I didn't know you had some kind of fear. You should've fucking told me. Ya know what? You and I go walking so we can talk."

As we just left Adam is already acting nice to me. He brought his towel. "You're freezing." He says while he wraps the towel around me. "I want ya to know I'm sorry about what I did. If I knew you couldn't swim then I wouldn't have."

"It's alright. I'm used to being bullied all the time." I tell him to make him feel at least a little less guilty.

"I still think I owe you an apology. I've been behaving pretty bad, but seriously I'm not that way at all. It's just that I've been bullied in the past. I...uh.. I almost killed myself. I really can't go through that again. At least not on my own." He tells me. I never thought that he would have been hurt in the past. Why would he bully another person if he knows how much it hurts?

"Then why did you?"

"If I'm popular they won't bully me. I choose to bully you 'cause I thought you were strong enough to handle it." He tells me, not knowing any part of the truth. 

"I'm not strong enough either. I want you to know the truth, but I'm using drugs and stuff like that to get through all of this mess." He immediately looks at me, having a guilty look upon his face. His eyes tell everything to me. He's really sorry.

"Tommy, I think we really need to cross this lake, it's too far."

"But how am I going to reach the other side?"...


	10. Let Me Take You Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tells Adam that he's got a secret no one else knows about. What would it be?

> **Adam's Point Of View**

That's a good question, but lucky for me I know the answer. "I'll carry you, Tommy. I promise I won't do anything to ya." His face tells me he isn't so sure about that. I know that he doesn't fully trust me anymore.

"I think I'd rather walk." He says in a soft whisper, probably not trying to hurt my feelings. I fucking hate it, but I've hidden my feelings far too long already.

"I won't let you down, Tommy. Together we're stayin' alive. We'll be helping each other. Deal?" He grabs my hand, smiling widely. "Come on, I'm able to walk in the lake. I'll hold you. I promise." When we approach the water his body slowly starts to tremble. Poor thing. I wish I could do something to help him getting rid of his fear. "We'll go whenever you're ready for it, Tommy."

Tommy steps into the lake, the water is just reaching his ankles. "You'll be safe with me." Before I even know it, Tommy is already in the lake on a place where the water already touches his hips, he puts his arms around me. "You may put your legs around my waist if you want to." I know it's a weird thing to say, but I hope he'll feel a bit more safe. He immediately wraps his legs around me, holding on very tight.

We cross the lake very slowly, taking one step at a time. I really want to make sure he gets there safely. Believe it or not, but I've been crushing on Tommy since I was four years old. I've always had the urge to kiss him or to see him naked, but I'm able to resist. I probably won't see him again if I do. I sigh as I think of the moments we'll never have. We'll never share our first kiss or first time 'cause there isn't any chance that he loves me. Tommy is straight and I bet he'll never be able to forgive me. He can say that he will, but I won't believe it.

"Adam. I felt something bouncing against me." Tommy says, holding onto me tighter than he already did. I try my best not to laugh. "It's probably just a fish. You don't have to be scared of them." I tell him. I remember when I was little I was afraid of fish too, but the fear went over as I realized they won't eat me.

As we finally reach the shore a smile forms upon Tommy's face. "That's much better, Tommy." I say as I put him down. He gives me a peck on my cheek, just to say thank you. I guess.

"Adam, do we have to go to the group?" He asks while his eyes speak more than a thousand words. He's really dissapointed. "Do you remember all of the pictures, because I don't."

"Neither do I, but I know which way we have to go."

"What are you talking about? How'd you know that?"

"Well, my parents already thought I would be bullied again, so my dad exactly told me where to go, in case you guys didn't allow me to come along."

"But how does your dad know? It's always a secret."

"My dad is a history teacher. He's one of the teachers that came along with us."

"Why haven't I noticed earlier. Your dad is our history teacher, right?" Tommy nods and than grabs my hand. I guess this is my lucky day. Although luck can change at any time. At least there's one thing I'm sure about, I'll never bully Tommy again, even if it means that I'll be bullied again.

"Tommy, may I ask you something?"

"Is... i...s it... about ...t..eh....he.... bl...ankee..t? Yo...u....co.l....l....d?" He stutters and I put an arm on his shoulder. "No sweetheart. It's just I would like it if we could be friends. I know we weren't exactly friends before this moment."

"Adam. I'm not mad at you and I've never been. At least not as mad as I'm at Brad and the others. I'd love to be your friend, but you've got to promise me something."

"I'd do anything."

"Will you help me with my secret? I'd like my dad to know, but I'm not sure how he'll respond. I just could use the help."

"Sure! May I ask what the secret is? Otherwise I can't help you." I smile.

"I am..."


	11. Romantic? x 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a romantic moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note I know how marshmallows taste, but I doubt if they would taste great with peanut butter. It's just fantasy :P

> **Tommy's Point Of View**

"... am gay. Please don't tell anyone." Adam seems to be quite shocked to hear that.

"For how long? Uhm.. I mean how long do you already know that?"

"Since I was twelve. I discovered I liked everything about boys. I never told anyone because I'm scared they'll leave me or they'll hurt me." I explain to him.

"Then why do you tell me?"

"Because I trust you now. And I'd like it if you could help me to come out to everyone. But only if you want to." I don't know why but he grabs my hand and keeps holding it as we walk. I think he does understand how I feel. Or at least I hope it's not just a façade so he can make a fool out of me.

Adam gives me a smile. I don't know whether I should tell him about my fantasies about him. I'd like to see him naked, but you don't exactly ask anyone. _'Well, I always fantasize about you. Can you please get naked? 'Cause I would definitely love to see you that way.'_

"How long does it take before we finally reach the camp?"

"We should be there earlier than the group since I know which way to go. Oh look. There it is." I say as I point towards the camping area.

"Can I marry your brain?" He giggles.

"I'm really not that smart. My dad told me which way to go. But if you want to marry my brain. Go ahead! On one condition, I'm my brain's best man."

Adam bursts out in laughter. "I think I can live with that. I'm sorry for all the years that I bullied you."

I give Adam a smile. "I know."

Adam suddenly leans in. Oh my gosh, is this going to be the most romantic day in my life? Does he love me, like I love him? Will he kiss me? Is he a great kisser?  
His lips are coming closer. I can't wait to feel how it, well how it feels. When his lips almost touch mine I hear a sound. "Hey Tommy. Hello Adam. You guys are the first ones. You haven't followed the route, huh?"  
"Well kinda." I tell my dad. "Adam, this is my dad."

Adam shakes his hand. "It's nice to meet you sir. Uhm.. well to know that you're Tommy's dad. I never realised until Tommy told me."

His dad laughs. "I know. A lot of people don't realise it. Do you guys want to help me with the campfire?"

I nod and I look in Adam's direction. "Of course." He says.

I'm afraid I won't find out if Adam was just joking or that he really wanted to kiss me.

"I've got matches, dad." I give him a box. It always comes in handy. "Guess what I brought too."

"Uhm.. I hope it's something to eat." Adam tells me. "'Cause I'm starving."

"I brought marshmallows."

"Oh my goodness. You love those things? Most of the people I know say they're disgusting, but they taste even better with peanut butter."

"Really? Are you serious? Or did you talk to my dad? Because I like them with peanut butter too. That's why I brought a jar with me." I tell him.

"I think we've got a lot more in common than we both think we do."

"I'm glad we do." I answer him and again he leans in. His lips ready to touch mine. I close my eyes for this special moment. I can already feel his breath on me. It won't take long now before his lips touch mine.

His lips...


	12. I'll Be Your Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wants to teach Tommy how to swim and how to love.

> **Adam's Point Of View**

"Hey Adam!" Someone suddenly shouts. As I turn around I see it's Brad. "How did you get here so soon?" He asks me.

"I think I'd rather keep that a secret." I giggle, pulling him into a hug. In the corner of my eye I see that Tommy is walking away. I really need to talk to him when we're alone. I actually have to kiss him that time.

"Alright then. Do you wanna share a tent with me?"

"Of course! You're the best!" I lie. He's not the best friend. I know Tommy has been a 'bad' person too, but he deserves to be happy now. Why can't I just tell Brad what I want? Perhaps I can't stand being lonely.

"Excuse me for a second." I tell Brad before I run away. I really want to kiss Tommy. It's the first thing on my to do list.

"Tommy?! Where are you?!" I shout, but the only respond I get is someone laughing. It's probably because I'm making a fool out of myself.

It's already getting a bit dark and I'm afraid Tommy might hurt himself. Oh fuck. What if he drowns himself? Shit!

I quickly run back to the lake we passed on our way to the camp. I so hope he's there and that I'm not too late. I'll never forgive myself if I am.  
I stop running as soon as I see a vague figure by the lake. Please let it be Tommy. When he turns around I recognize him, but why is he undressing himself? I must admit that he's so beautiful.

What the fuck is he going to do? When he's walking to the lake in his boxer short I call his name. "Tommy!" He looks quite shocked that I'm here. "Tommy, please don't! I.."

"Don't do what?" He says as I approach him. "I only want to learn how to swim."

"I can teach ya!" I really don't want him to hurt himself. I'm afraid he's just using the 'I only want to learn how to swim' as an excuse.

"Really? I would love that." He smiles. It's really the first time I've seen him smile. I carefully pull him along into the water, hoping he won't get scared.

"Baby, just stay calm and hold onto me." He looks straight into my eyes and I can tell he trusts me.

As soon as Tommy can't reach the ground anymore he starts to panic. He quickly wraps his arms around my waist and his body starts to shake a little. "You need to relax first. I won't let you go until you say so." I tell him.

I decide to go back a little bit to where Tommy is able to stand. "Nothing bad will happen. Let me show you. You trust me, right?" Tommy carefully nods and I push his legs off my waist. Then I lift him so he's almost floating on the water. "You have to move your legs and arms. Spread them first and then close them." I tell him, hoping he'll understand it. I'm not a professional swiminstructor, ya know.

He does what he is told and then I let him go. "You're swimming!" I shout to him. It makes him look around. "Adam, I'm swimming. I'm swimming! I can!!" He yells. He swims right to me and splashes water into my face.

"Thank you, Adam." He tells me and he wraps his arms around my neck. I'm so ready to kiss this beautiful darling.  
As soon as our lips meet he pulls away. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I heard some..." I interrupt him. "Baby, don't worry. I'm sure you're mistaking."

"No, I'm not." He tells me while he quickly makes his way out of the water. He grabs his clothes and disappears, probably walking to the camp.

Fuck! Who the fuck dares to upset Tommy!?

As soon as I'm back on the shore again I see a vague figure in one of the bushes. I pretend I didn't see the person and dress myself. I really want to know who that is. I walk around the bushes until I'm far enough to make sure he or she won't notice me. "Who the fuck are you?" I yell as I grab the person by his shirt.

"Please, Adam. Don't hurt me." He begs. It's Martin! What the fuck?!

"Martin! What the fuck!?"

"I love you, Adam."

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued.... <3


End file.
